


Go back to bed

by VladimirVampier



Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: A fluffy Halloween themed one-shot about Wildcat x Cartoonz.Wildcat can't sleep. Maybe they shouldn't have watched that horror movie before going to bed. Maybe.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Wildtoonz
Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993408
Kudos: 15





	Go back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for requests on Instagram, with a prompt list and this is my attempt to write some one-shots. 
> 
> Follow me @_kirseh_, I post art and story updates. 
> 
> This is one of the requests: Wildcat x Cartoonz “Go back to bed.” 
> 
> Requested by @wildbug1996

Tyler knew they shouldn’t have watched that stupid movie before going to bed. But it was Halloween and it was only fitting to watch a horror movie at 2 am. With the lights off, getting all spooky and all that. But why did Cartoonz have to choose Insidious of all movies? 

Sure, getting jump scared and hiding in the arms of your boyfriend is nice and all. And sure, he could live with creepy children getting possessed, that didn’t wake him up at night. He wasn’t what people called; a pussy. 

No, no, he wasn’t scared at all. He didn’t still see the demon like creature pop up every time he closed his eyes. Noooo, he just couldn’t sleep because he was cold. 

‘Yeah sure, cold,’ an inner voice spoke,’ Like you could ever be cold with such a hot-blooded man besides you in bed.’ Tyler smiled slightly. Lying in bed, Cartoonz’ arms wrapped around him. No, he wasn’t cold at all, slightly too warm more likely. 

Well, if it wasn’t the cold, it could be the light of the moon shining through the curtains. Yeah, it was the light. It was too bright and it shone annoyingly in his eyes. That problem had a simple solution. He turned around, no longer facing the window. Because of the moonlight, he could make out most of Luke’s features. He seemed relaxed as he very softly snored. Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, he really needed to sleep. 

Not even a half an hour later, Tyler shot up in bed. His breath came in harsh gasps and his heart was racing. That stupid movie with its stupid demons. Luke grumbled softly and he turned around. It was a wonder he hadn't woken up by Tyler harshly pulling himself from his arms. 

Okay, calm down Tyler, it was just a movie and demons aren’t real. It was just a dream. 

Tyler rubbed his hands over his face. He decided to get up and go to the bathroom. One pee-break and a stern talking to oneself in the bathroom mirror later, he went to the kitchen instead of back to bed. He remembered his mother telling him to try and drink hot milk whenever he had trouble sleeping. It seemed to help her. 

Opening the fridge, he peeked inside. There had to be some milk left, he was sure of it. The Problem was that Luke never put anything back in its place. How annoying. He huffed as he finally found the milk, hidden behind the eggs and leftover lasagne. He filled up a mug and put it into the microwave. 30 seconds would probably be enough. 

Suddenly, there were some sounds. Or so Tyler thought. He listened intently, clutching the carton of milk in his hands. It was silent all through the house. Then the microwave beeped, scaring the shit out of the already tense Tyler. Softly cursing, he opened the microwave to take out the mug filled with now warmed milk. 

Shaking his head at the stupidity of the situation, he put the milk back into the fridge. In the spot where it belonged, that is. As he closed the door, he noticed a figure moving in the shadows from the corner of his eyes. He almost snapped his own neck with how fast he turned towards it. 

“Ouch!” he yelled as he slammed his elbow into the fridge. Cursing loudly, he send a murderous look towards Luke, who was leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. Luke had an amused smile on his face and one eyebrow raised. 

They just stared at each other for a moment, before Tyler angrily huffed and turned towards the counter. There stood his mug with slightly cooled off milk. “I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Luke spoke up,” I just missed you in bed and wondered what kept you.” Tyler could hear him walk up to him. He just shrugged as he took a sip of his milk. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Luke asked, worry clear in his voice as he wrapped his arms around the other from behind. “Nothing.” Tyler huffed,” Just trouble sleeping.” He felt Luke freeze for a second, before he felt his warm breath against his neck. “You’re not gonna tell me a movie scared you so much, are you?” he whispered and kissed his neck. 

“No!” 

Tyler slammed his mug down and turned around in Luke’s arms. “I am not scared,” he said, gritting his teeth and staring into Luke’s eyes. Luke had a lopsided grin on his face, all to amused by the fact that his boyfriend was too proud to admit that he had gotten scared by a horror movie. 

“Sure, you’re not,” he said, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s forehead,” You’re my brave warrior prince.” Tyler huffed. Luke pressed a kiss to Tyler’s lips, chuckling as the other almost seem to pout. “Now, let’s go back to bed, I’m getting cold,” Luke said, letting go of Tyler and grabbing his hand. “How is that even possible, you’re like the embodiment of heat.” Luke laughed. 

When they got back to the bedroom, Tyler seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Don’t worry,” Luke said with a grin,” I’ve checked. There’s no demons under the bed.” And as he dragged Tyler with him into bed, he kissed him lovingly. “Only one lying beside you.”


End file.
